


Reflection in the Snow-Covered Hills

by TerribleAndRed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Eating out, F/M, Fire, Fireplaces, Fur, Gen, Hair, Hair Kink, Kissing, Long Hair, Making Love, Making Out, Men Crying, POV Jaime, POV Jaime Lannister, POV Melisandre of Asshai, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Witchcraft, Witches, crack ship, pov melisandre, red hair, redhead, rustic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleAndRed/pseuds/TerribleAndRed
Summary: When Jaime leaves Cersei and King's Landing, he takes refuge in a snow-covered cabin, and in the arms of a mysterious woman...Melisandre, the Red Priestess.





	Reflection in the Snow-Covered Hills

Reflection in the Snow-Covered Hills

 

_ Set after the Season 7 finale. What if Jaime and Melisandre met as he headed North and she headed South? This comes before Melisandre arrives in King’s Landing and her romance with Cersei begins.  _

 

JAIME

He felt completely depleted when he saw the snow-covered cabin in the woods.  _ A refuge for the night _ , he thought. The trip from King’s Landing to Winterfell would be long, and he needed any rest he could get, especially with the heavy burden of leaving Cersei on his mind.  _ Cersei _ . His sister, his lover, the woman he’d loved even as she seemed to descend further and further into delusion. The woman he still loved, but who he had to leave to make sure he could fight the army of the dead that was coming for her and their unborn child. 

 

Jaime saddled his horse and approached the cabin. Its windows emitted a warm glow, and when he entered, he encountered a sight unlike any other he’d ever encountered— and for a man of his experience and long years of battle, that meant a lot. A burst of red in the shape of a woman sat before the fire, on a chair that lay in front of a pile of furs that seemed to be used as a makeshift bed. Seemingly endless, deep crimson waves of lustrous hair fell behind the seat of the chair, all the way down to the floor, and her robes were an equally startlingly, deep red. Neither her hair nor her garments were a shade of red he’d ever seen occur in nature. He’d seen those said to be “kissed by fire,” but this woman  _ was _ fire. He paused in the doorway, not knowing whether this would be a safe place to stay for the night.

 

The woman didn’t seem to notice anyone had arrived, although his entrance was noisy enough for her to hear. She calmly— eerily so, he thought—turned around, and stared into his eyes with a penetrating gaze. He took a step backwards as their eyes locked, for her eyes were the same crimson as her hair and her clothes; these were not eyes like those of any human he’d ever seen. Should he run?

 

“Kingslayer,” she said in a deep, accented voice, and smiled softly to offset her steely gaze. “Won’t you come in?”

 

MELISANDRE

She watched, bemused, as he stared at her with widened eyes, looking, as the flames told her young people would say in a few thousand years, utterly shook. She’d seen his arrival in the flames, and had waited in the cabin for a few days. She did not need food; she hadn’t for a few hundred years. But she needed to meet him in order to learn how to entrap a bigger catch: his sister, the Queen. Melisandre had told Varys that she was headed to Volantis, but she knew not to trust the Spider with any truth. She had a role to play in the Great War, and she couldn’t do that in Volantis. No, she needed to go to King’s Landing and bring R’hllor to the queen, showing her that only the Lord of Light could bring the world any peace. Not that the Queen cared about peace—Melisandre knew from her visions in the flames that Cersei cared only about self-preservation. But, after resurrecting Jon Snow and bringing him to the Dragon Queen, Melisandre knew she had the power to change the course of destinies, and that only she could find a way to bring R’hllor to the Capital. But first, she must meet the Kingslayer. 

 

JAIME

Jaime, awestruck, looked at his gloved hand.  _ How could she know who I am without seeing the golden hand? _ he wondered, after taking such care to cover the sign of his identity. “You can take that silly appendage off,” she said, as she rose to stand, surprising him with her tall height. “I know what’s underneath. I knew you were coming; I saw it in the flames.” She gestured towards the running fire, her long sleeves trailing along the floor with her supernaturally long hair. Jaime couldn’t help but notice her shapely figure and full breasts, accentuated by a glowing ruby pendant choker. “No need to be afraid,” she said as she approached him, and he felt suddenly comfortable enough to close the cabin door. Sooner than he expected, she stood inches before him, her red eyes piercing his. “I said you can take it off.. Not just the glove: the golden hand, as well.What’s a mere stump to a woman fighting the true monstrosities of the Great War? I’ve seen a lot in my lifetime, far more than you could ever imagine, Kingslayer. ”

 

“Jaime—call me Jaime” he burst out, not knowing why. Cersei had never gotten over her revulsion at his stump; he could see the disgust in her eyes no matter how hard she tried to hide it. But this woman, despite her disarming demeanor, seemed oddly welcoming. Slowly, he took off the golden hand, and immediately felt lighter in both body and spirit. The weight of the expectations Cersei had placed upon him—to always be a fierce lion, to be proud and golden no matter how low he felt, melted in this mysterious woman’s glow.

 

“I came here to see if it could be a place I’ll spend the night, but I see it’s occupied. Do you know of any empty cabins nearby?”   
  


“There’s no need to leave, Jaime,” she said, and grabbed his stump with one hand, stroking it gently with the other. “You’re welcome here. We’re fighting the same battle. You’re headed to Winterfell, I presume? I’m traveling to Asshai to spread word of the army of the dead and mobilize forces in my native land. I know how I look...I intimidate people” she said with a sly smile, “but I am no threat, I promise. You can stay here, and no trouble will come to you.”

 

As if drawn in by forces beyond his control, he immediately trusted her despite her unnerving appearance.The only word he could think of to describe how he felt was “spellbound.” “If I am to spend the night with you,” he asked, “can you tell me your name?”

 

MELISANDRE

Melisandre paused before answering. She knew that, if he knew her identity as Stannis’ Red Priestess, she could be in danger. “Melony,” she replied, and smiled at him, extending a hand out to shake, which he withdrew his intact hand from his pocket to return. She knew she had bewitched him, and it was only a matter of time before the night would grow darker, and full of fewer terrors than usual, perhaps even pleasures. She had only ever slept alone after Stannis, and craved the heat of a man’s body against hers for the first time in years. 

 

“Come closer to the fire, Jaime,” she insisted. “You’ve had a long ride, and must be cold.” He placed his belongings on the floor, and she offered him some food, which he gobbled up eagerly. “Hungry boy!” she laughed, the rich, deep tone of her laughter turning his face red. He sat in silence after he finished his food, looking into the fire. “A lot on your mind, yes?” she asked, and placed her finger under his chin, turning his face towards hers. “Yes,” he replied, and kept his head facing hers. Melisandre slowly moved more fingers under his chin, until her hand cupped his face. “You’ve never been with another woman before.”

 

JAIME

Jaime moved away from her, alarmed. “What….how do you know these things?” Melisandre cocked her head and gazed into his eyes. “I can see it in your eyes. You’ve loved her so much that you could never be with another woman. But she betrayed you. She almost had you killed.”

 

He was astonished. “She...she did,” he replied, and suddenly, out of nowhere, he started to cry. He hadn’t cried since childhood, when his Lord father told him that a real man always stays composed. The deaths of his three children, his sister’s threat...all these years, he never let his emotions out. But sitting by the fire, with the red woman, he finally felt comfortable enough to cry. He saw the kindness in her mysterious eyes, and knew she had suffered, without her even saying a word about her past. He allowed her to draw herself closer to him as they sat on the fur rug, and to take him in her arms. He cried for as long as he needed to, and Melony didn’t say a word. She simply sat with him as he poured out his emotions, and gave him the calm comfort and the compassionate embrace that Cersei never could.

 

As he stopped crying, she wiped the tears from his face. “I’m glad you could be open with me. I can see you carry a lot of pain.” She continued to hold his face, and their faces grew closer to one another’s until they found themselves in a kiss. Jaime suddenly pulled back.  _ What am I doing? I have never been unfaithful to Cersei, never _ . As if reading his mind, Melony said, “but she tried to kill you. You’ll have to move on one day. I can help you start tonight.” She started unbuttoning his pants, and Jaime was embarrassed for her to feel that he already had an erection. He pulled her face closer to his and they continued to kiss, as she gently stroked his hard cock. She pulled back, smiled shyly, and then moved down and opened her mouth, giving him the oral pleasure that Cersei so rarely gave. Cersei asked, demanded everything, but she so rarely gave. The red woman pushed him back from his seated position so that he laid down, and she straddled him assertively as he entered her. He bit his lip with pleasure, and felt overcome by more heat than the small fire could provide. Never did he expect to be with another woman, especially so soon...but as his back rubbed against the furry floor and the woman took off her dress, he felt completely fulfilled.  She moved atop him, both of them moaning with pleasure, as her lustrous hair fell all over his chest. He grabbed it, and used it to pull her tightly towards him for a kiss. 

 

MELISANDRE

She no longer was seducing him for her own gain. His tears had moved her, and she felt a connection to this man, this man so opposite to her, who had grown up surrounded by gold while she was bought, branded, and sold as a slave. And now, oh yes, now she felt a fire inside her ignited more deeply than she had in years. Stannis had never given her this much pleasure, and had never eaten her out without being asked, as Jaime did without any hesitation. After she came, they lay next to one another on the fur rug. She wanted to laugh: little did he know that he had just made love to another Kingslayer, who had brought down the usurper Renly Baratheon. She giggled, and he turned towards her. “What’s so funny?” he asked. “Just… I’ve had a long life. Longer than you’d think. And this was one of the most pleasurable of my life. For one...you really should be renamed pussyslayer.” Jaime beamed; Melisandre intuited that Cersei had rarely openly praised him. He did that irresistible lip bite again, and she felt more passion for him in that moment than she had in her many years with Stannis. He curled up in her arms and, their hearts beating in unison, they fell asleep. 

 

JAIME

Getting to Winterfell would be a long journey, and he did not know what to expect. Might Cersei have an assassin attack him en route? Would the Starks ever let him into their home? But as he rode along the mountainside, show falling, he could see her reflection in the snow-covered hills. Not Cersei, this time, but the red woman, the woman who helped him begin to heal. He paused, smiled to himself as he remembered their tryst, and continued to ride.  


End file.
